


One By One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, Het, Het and Slash, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One By One

Severus remembered well the night Lucius had taken him to the Dark Lord, had memorised every detail of Lucius's near perfect body as he fucked Severus, newly Marked Death Eater. 

It hadn't been difficult for Severus to seduce Narcissa while Lucius was in Azkaban. Believing that Severus was the Dark Lord's favourite, she was easily manipulated.

Of course Severus would have kept Draco safe regardless. He represented the most appealing aspects of each of his parents and Severus planned to take advantage. 

He slid into Draco's welcoming heat, his lean, pliant body moulding to Severus's as he began to thrust.


End file.
